Space Station Loony
A world that was made by Hamumu that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Sputniks. Once the level The Final Showdown is beaten, the Key of Lunacy will spawn in the hub. Power Armor Test Chamber Just don the armor, then smash robots, collect the Brain and Candles and go home. RoboFactories Just mash them and grab the Brains and Candles and finish. Mine,All Mine! Just use the Mines to blow up the robots, then grab the Brains, blow up the top left corner of the room, go outside for the Candle and go home. Mindless Just mash all the Monsters, grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Security Zone MAKE SURE YOU KILL ALL THE TURRETS BEFORE MOVING ONTO THE ROBOTS OR YOU WILL BE STUCK. Just a usual robotic foe smashing level, just take note you can only access the secret level Cartoon Violence here after destroying all the turrets. And note to get the Candles, you need to let the wall here be hit by Evil/enemy shots to open it AND STEP INSIDE THIS AREA ONCE.(This is tricky to get the turret to hit that area, i admit, may take a few tries) Cartoon Violence (Secret Level) Just grab the firepower, then smash the Shock Troopers,then grab the Candle near the exit and leave. Lido Deck Just run around, grab the Green and Red Keys,firepower, smash the robots,then smash the factories for Candles, then get the Brains and go home. Genetic Engineer Dept. Just run to the end of the lava lake,grab the hammer, then start mashing and unlocking the monsters of the level,note the Freakazoids have the Candles, grab the Brains and finish. War Zone Just grab the firepower and mash the Xenos and Robots,then grab the Brains and Candles and go home. Alien Maze (Pumpkin Keychain) Like with any maze survival level, you have to run around to get all the firepower, then start mash the monsters. Once you have killed enough Xeno Hunters, the Xeno Queen will spawn,kill her for Candles. Make sure to gather all the Brains and this Pumpkin Keychain which is blocked by 8 Eggs,then finish. Weapons Locker (Squash Keychain) You have to run about and unlock the 4 switches, before you can start mashing the Xenos,grabing Candles and brains. The Squash keychain is at a hidden room at the top left corner of the map. Xenoid Containment Area (Rocket Keychain) You have to run about and unlock the 4 switches, before you can start mashing all the Xenos,grabing Candles and brains. (Again) The Rocket keychain is at a hidden room at the bottom left corner of the map. Xenophobia (Hammer keychain) Just the usual mash Xenos, grab the brains and go home level. For the Candles and the Hammer Keychain, it's at the Ambush! area where the Xenos come at you at the west side of the map. Final Showdown Just grab the firepower, mash the Xenos, the Robofactories for Candles and the Loonybot 5000 and go home. The Future Of Pumpkins Is Here It's a tough battle, but all you need to do is smash the Robopumpkins and get the Candles and go home. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from Sputnik's